Widyokómsqṛtis Óltereitis Kṛdyom (The Heart of the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom/Prajñāpāramitā Hṛdaya)
Widyokómsqṛteis Óltereiteis Kṛdyom '(Kómsqṛteinóm: प्रज्ञापारमिताहृदय/Prajñāpāramitāhṛdaya) est sakrom qe téutātistóm mentros en Bhudhīsmēd. '''The Heart of the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom '(Sanskrit: प्रज्ञापारमिताहृदय/Prajñāpāramitāhṛdaya) is a sacred and the most popular mantra in Buddhism. '''Sindhueuropāyóm (Indo-European): -Yom Sakros Óryówḷḱeitḗḱeros Bhewdhisetwós Widyokómsqṛteis Óltereiteis dhubúm dhṛmos sánéut, elnōd gnetét penqe kómāglā bhūt; mō speḱét swobhōwósyo bhewteis ausiyónt -When Holy Āvalokiteśvara Bodhisattva performed the deep practice in the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom, he contemplated that there were five aggregates but observed that they were devoid of essential nature. -Ighos, Ḱóriputros weidos ghā́notāts weidos qe ghā́notāts weidos swelpe ghā́notāts ṇíterā weidēd, weidos ṇíteros ghā́notāts, yod weidos ghā́notāts esti, yā ghā́notāts tód weidos. -In this case, Ṣāriputra, form is voidness and voidness is itself form; voidness is not different from form, and form is not different from voidness; that which is form is voidness, and that which is voidness is form. -Ita gnōtis, tṇētis, wolotāts qe kómwoistāts. -So it is for perception, conception, volition and consciousness. -Ighos, Ḱóriputros, olyāiweqtyes qālitātṇs ghā́notāts eikonti ṇbhṛghyṇtoi mē mṛtiyṇtoi ṇareyónti mē kəstos sónti, neqoteros kəsēyónti mē kómplēnos sónti. -In this case, Ṣāriputra, all things have the characteristics of voidness; they neither arise nor perish; they are neither defiled nor pure, neither deficient nor complete. -Ar, Ḱóriputros enteroghā́nom, nē weidos, nē gnōtis, nē tṇētis, nē wolotāts, mē kómwoistāts. -Therefore, Ṣāriputra, within the voidness, there is no form, no perception, no conception, no volition, nor consciousness. -Neqoteros oqos, ousis, nāsis, dṇghwā, kṛpos, auti mṇtis. -Neither is there eye, ear, nose, tongue, body or mind. -Neqoteros weidos, dhwonos, odós, geustis, gnetós, mē dhṛmōs. -Neither is there form, sound, smell, taste, touch nor concepts. -Neqoteros regnom dṛkosyo, teni ṇbhewteis regnosyo kómwoistāts cemyomos. -Neither is there realm of sight, etc., until we come to the non-existence of realm of consciousness. -Neqoteros widyos, mē ṇgnōtis, mē césneutis widyosyo, mē césneutis ṇgnoteis, teni ṇbhewteis, gerlyósyoqe mṛtis qe ṇmṛtis gerlyósyoqe mṛtis cemyomos. -Neither is there wisdom, nor ignorance, nor extinction of wisdom, nor extinction of ignorance, etc., until we come to the non-existence of old age and death and the non-extinction of old age and death. -Neqoteros qṇtós, qṇtósyo kiklēstis, qṇtósyo césneutis mē cémtim césneuteis qṇtósyo wedhtónts. Neqoteros widyos mē gnōtis qid nē ghreibstónts. -Neither is there suffering, cause of suffering, extinction of suffering, nor the path leading to extinction of suffering. Neither is there wisdom nor acquisition because there is no grasping. -Bhewdhisetwosyo Widyokómsqṛti Óltereiteis antapendónts, əneumṇtəlis strigātnós edqos trebheti. Rōdhí apowésteis mṇtəleis strigātnós, āgharsṇi edqos, léudhertós dhwolnēd sṇtētōs, neirwēnos əpyeseti. -Depending on the Bodhisattva's Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom, one dwells without any mental hindrance. Because of the absence of mental hindrance, one is fearless; freed from delusory thoughts, one will reach Nirvana. -Olyāi sṇtētis Bhudhstósyo en trimós áiwesōs altistóm gnōsesi, kómsqṛtos wērītis apo Widyokómsqṛteis Óltereiteis antapendónts. -All Buddhas dwelling in the three periods realize the highest, perfect enlightenment depending on the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom. -Kori, Məgnom Mentros Widyokómsqṛteis Óltereiteis Məgnom Widyos Mentros gnōsksyesi, Ṇaiqos Mentros, qe Ṇaiqos Mentros. Olyoi qṇtós césneumesti, qe wērosqe wēros qid nē est mḷyos. Esti en Mentrom Widyokómsqṛteis Óltereiteis əgsāyotós. -For this reason, know that the Great Mantra of the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom is the Great Wisdom Mantra, the Unsurpassed Mantra, and the Unequaled Mantra. It extinguishes all suffering, and is true and real because it is not false. It is the Mantra proclaimed in the Perfection of Transcendent Wisdom. -Kotape, "apowésentis, apowésentis, apowésentis álterosyo ā́peros, apowésentis sḷwotós álteroi ā́peros, Dwéseqomos." -Namely, "Gone, gone, gone to the other shore; Gone completely to the other shore. Svaha (well-said)." Komsqṛteinóm (Sanskrit): आर्यावलोकितेश्वर-बोधिसत्त्वो गम्भीरायाम् प्रज्नापारमितायाम् चर्याम् चरमानो व्यवलोकयति स्म पन्च स्कन्धाः; ताम्श्च स्वभाव-शून्यान् पश्यति स्म। ईह षारिपुत्र रूपम् शून्यता शून्यतैव रूपम्, रूपान् न प्रिथक् शून्यता, शून्यताया न प्रिथग् रूपम्, यद् रूपम् सा शून्यता, या शून्यता तद् रूपम्। एवेम् एव वेदना-सम्ज्ना-सम्स्कार-विज्नानानि। ईह षारिपुत्र सर्व-धर्माः शून्यता-लक्शना, अनुत्पन्ना, अनिरुद्धा, अमला, न विमला, नोना, न परिपूर्नाः। टस्माच् छारिपुत्र शून्यायाम् न रूपम् न वेदना न सम्ज्ना न सम्स्कारा न विज्नानानि। ण चक्शुः-श्रोत्र-घ्रान-जिह्वा-काय-मनाम्सि। ण रूप-शब्द-गन्ध-रस-स्प्रश्तव्य-धर्माः। ण चक्शुर्धातुर् यावन् न मनो-विज्नान-धातुः। ण विद्या, नाविद्या, न विद्या-क्शयो, नाविद्या-क्शयो, यावन् न जरा-मरनम् न जरामरन-क्शयो, न दुह्ख-समुदय-निरोध-मार्गा, न ज्नानम्, न प्राप्तिर् अप्राप्तित्वेन। बोधिसत्त्वस्य प्रज्नापारमिताम् आश्रित्य विहरत्य् अचित्तावरनः। छित्तावरन-नास्तित्वाद् अत्रस्तो, विपर्यासातिक्रान्तो निश्थ-निर्वानः । ट्र्यध्व-व्यवस्थिताः सर्वबुद्धाः प्रज्नापारमिताम् आश्रित्यानुत्तराम् सम्यक्सम्बोधिम् अभिसम्बुद्धाः । टस्माज् ज्नातव्यो प्रज्नापारमिता-महामन्त्रो महाविद्या-मन्त्रो ऽनुत्तर-मन्त्रो ऽसमसम-मन्त्रः, सर्वदुख-प्रशमनः, सत्यम् अमिथ्यत्वात्, प्रज्नापारमितायाम् उक्तो मन्त्रः । स्वाहा । Rōmānidétis (Romanization): āryāvalokiteśvara-bodhisattvo gambhīrāyām prajnāpāramitāyām caryām caramāno vyavalokayati sma panca skandhāḥ; tāmśca svabhāva-śūnyān paśyati sma। īha ṣāriputra rūpam śūnyatā śūnyataiva rūpam, rūpān na prithak śūnyatā, śūnyatāyā na prithag rūpam, yad rūpam sā śūnyatā, yā śūnyatā tad rūpam। evem eva vedanā-samjnā-samskāra-vijnānāni। īha ṣāriputra sarva-dharmāḥ śūnyatā-lakśanā, anutpannā, aniruddhā, amalā, na vimalā, nonā, na paripūrnāḥ। ṭasmāc chāriputra śūnyāyām na rūpam na vedanā na samjnā na samskārā na vijnānāni। ṇa cakśuḥ-śrotra-ghrāna-jihvā-kāya-manāmsi। ṇa rūpa-śabda-gandha-rasa-spraśtavya-dharmāḥ। ṇa cakśurdhātur yāvan na mano-vijnāna-dhātuḥ। ṇa vidyā, nāvidyā, na vidyā-kśayo, nāvidyā-kśayo, yāvan na jarā-maranam na jarāmarana-kśayo, na duhkha-samudaya-nirodha-mārgā, na jnānam, na prāptir aprāptitvena। bodhisattvasya prajnāpāramitām āśritya viharaty acittāvaranaḥ। chittāvarana-nāstitvād atrasto, viparyāsātikrānto niśtha-nirvānaḥ । ṭryadhva-vyavasthitāḥ sarvabuddhāḥ prajnāpāramitām āśrityānuttarām samyaksambodhim abhisambuddhāḥ । ṭasmāj jnātavyo prajnāpāramitā-mahāmantro mahāvidyā-mantro 'nuttara-mantro 'samasama-mantraḥ, sarvadukha-praśamanaḥ, satyam amithyatvāt, prajnāpāramitāyām ukto mantraḥ । svāhā । Category:Bhudhīsmós Category:Mentros